Leo (Cook)
| affiliation = Carmen | occupation = Cook | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Chris Cason }} Leo is an anime-only cook and is Carmen's first disciple. Appearance Leo has a short body and a big head. He has a large chin, and his facial features (eyes, mouth, nose) are small compared to his head. He wears a blue matador suit, which has gold buttons and edging. Leo is also wearing a red tie with a black dress shirt underneath and blue and grey shoes. He has fairly long, unkempt hair. Personality Leo thinks highly of Carmen since he brags about her cooking abilities. He is also very honest, as he corrected Carmen's statement about searching for Sanji for ten years to the actual ten days. Leo is also a little overprotective of Carmen, seeing that he didn't let Sanji get close to her. Abilities and Powers As he is one of Carmen's disciples, Leo most likely has proficient cooking abilities. Weapons Leo is seen carrying a red flag that he uses to distract other people. He is also seen carrying a giant spatula, but it is unknown if he fights with it. When Sanji tried to get close to Carmen, he fought Sanji using a frying pan and hit him in the face with it. History Loguetown Arc After Carmen stopped Sanji in his path, Leo and Jose introduced who they and their master were. When Sanji tried to kiss Carmen in the hand, Leo gave a look of at his actions. They then watched as Carmen smashed a frying pan into Sanji's face. Afterwards, Carmen ordered the two to explain to Sanji why she was looking for him, to which Leo extended out his giant spatula with pictures of cooks that had been defeated by Carmen. When Carmen claimed that she had sought him out for ten years, Leo revealed that she liked to exaggerate because it was actually ten days. When Carmen whacked Jose for talking to much, Leo stared in shock, but before he could respond himself, Carmen whacked him as well. The two later recovered and carried off Carmen after she had spun herself around so much that she fainted from spinning around too much while challenging Sanji. After the competition began, Leo and Jose stood by Carmen as she exclaimed that she would win. The two then tried to shoo Sanji away after he tried to kiss Carmen on the hand again. During the final match between Carmen and Sanji, Leo and Jose tried to distract Sanji with their dancing; however, the latter payed no attention to them. The two then watched on as Sanji continued to finish up his cooking. Afterwards, the two watched on as Carmen conceded defeat to Sanji. When Sanji attempted to hug Carmen for her compliments on his food, Leo leapt out and whacked him in the face with a frying pan. In response, Sanji kicked him straight away and yelled at him for doing that. Jose then went to help Leo up and the two watched as Carmen told Sanji to prepare for their next meeting. Major Battles *Leo vs. Sanji References Site Navigation fr:Léo (Animé) ru:Лео (филлер) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Loguetown Characters Category:Non-Canon Cooks